jd4survivor_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dustin J. Beaveler
| place = 1/16 | alliances = Tagi's Weirdos | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 39 | season2 = Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains | tribes2 = | place2 = 18/20 | alliances2 = None | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 6 }} Dustin J. Beaveler, known as Beaveler is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Cheese Islands. He later competed on Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains. Beaveler began his Survivor experience with a cocky attitude, and formed an alliance with Larry, Nayotu, Watermelon, and Frog by Day 5. He was able to divert attention away from himself, and pin it on other tribemates, and this strategey prevented him from getting a single vote. By the merge, he was controlling the game, eventually idoling out Toughy. He then voted out the entire Pagong tribe without being known, with the help of his alliance. He made it to the Final Tribal Council, and recieved 7 jury votes. He was declared Sole Survivor, and played a perfect game. His journey in Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains was short-lived. His tribe won the first 2 challenges, but during the Day 6 reward challenge, he suffered a broken leg, and was evacuated to the hospital to get surgery on his leg. Profile Cheese Islands= Name (Age): Dustin J. Beaveler (22) Tribe Designation: Tagi Current Residence: Mansfield, Connecticut. Occupation: NASA Engineer Personal Claim to Fame: Being the only child in my family to not be homeless at 18. Inspiration in Life: The Dallas Cowboys, always showing people how to be good at football. Hobbies: Lol what is a hobby? Pet Peeves: Well, everyone thinks I'm just a beaver, but I'm actually 14% platypus, hence the tail. 3 Words to Describe You: Handy, Smart, and Loyal If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: A microwave, microwave pizzas, and a boat. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I have never seen Survivor, but this Mike Holloway guy seems pretty cool. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Money. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I am more handsome than everyone, so I can charm people with looks, I outwit. I am a NASA engineer, I can outplay. I have feet that never give out, I outlast. I'm basically the most perfect beaver that's also 14% platypus. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I'm better than everyone so piece of cake. |-|Heroes vs. Villains= Dustin J. Beaveler (24) Tribe: Hometown: Mansfield, Connecticut. Current Residence: Mansfield, Connecticut Personal Claim To Fame: "Playing a perfect game." Inspiration in Life: "Still the Dallas Cowboys." Previous Finishes: Cheese Islands: Sole Survivor Favorite Past Moment: "James pulling out my name from the box 7 times." Previous Survivor He Respects Most: Larry Phildins (Cheese Islands) Previous Survivor He Respects Least: Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls) Why Did She Come Back?: "TO GET MORE MONEY EY" Survivor: Cheese Islands Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Post-Survivor Trivia *Beaveler is the first contestant to get a player page on the wiki. *Beaveler was never voted out. In his first season, he won, and in his second season, he was evacuated.